


Dark World

by Monster_EXE



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Mute Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_EXE/pseuds/Monster_EXE
Summary: A world made from color, ink, and love.But what if said colors fading, ink rotting, and love turning into hate.What do you do if a colorful world becomes dark?





	Dark World

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason why I haven't describe how characters look and that's I will draw on how they look to help give you a better look at how they look and I don't think I'll be able to describe them well, so I hope you won't mind that detail.
> 
> Everway, enjoy!

The sky always so beautiful, so pure and of cause blue, with little to no clouds around it’s a perfect day to fly through the sky like most days Alice fly’s around, going though or messing with clouds as it’s always fun to mess with them. But Alice doesn’t have much time for that as she must get home first and get the little devil himself, she also wonders if Boris will be home but knowing him, he’s likely to be sleeping on the couch again.

  
  
She lands on the ground with a “thump!” and a small dust cloud around her, she wipes the dirt off her dress and stretches her limbs for a bit before going to the front porch and checking the door, yep it's unlocked alright. She opens the door and heads inside to find that Boris is home and yes, he is sleeping on the couch. Alice can’t help but sighs as she walks over to him, she grabs her halo and drops it on Boris, surprisingly the halo is somewhat heavy, and Boris jumps up when the halo landed on his stomach, of cause the halo isn’t heavy enough to hurt him but enough to wake him. He sleepy look up at Alice with a questioning look.

  
  
“Can you look after the halo while I’m gone?” she asked him.

  
  
“Um sure… I guess you're going to Hell to get Bendy?” he asked back.

  
  
“Of cause! Why else I’d give you my halo Mr sleepy head!” she said with a cheerful attitude.

  
  
“Heh, okay, okay I get it, pal, now get going before I fall asleep again.” Boris laughed.

  
  
“Not like your going to do that ever way.” she walked to the clothesline to grab the cloak with her wings retracting into her back and puts it on with her horns sticking out of the top thanks to the holes it has. She walks back to the front door and waves bye to Boris. “Don’t let any demons pick on ya!” he yelled back, Alice can’t help but smile to his comment.

  
She walks through the grass as she made her way to Hell, even though she can fly there but it’s nice to stretch her legs and have a good old walk, besides it’s not that far away from home so it's fine. 

  
And you must be wondering why a lovely angel such as Alice go to Hell, simple it’s a real place that anyone can visit (maybe not angels though), A city and home for Demons. And these demon’s ant your basic soul-stealing demon, in fact, they can’t take souls let alone punish sinners. They are simply a race like how Angels are a race. These creatures don’t have any real magical properly other than some having abilities.

  
Alice walked for a bit before reaching the base of the mountain and therefore Hells Gate, she stands there staring at the open gates admiring the patterns and shapes on the iron gates and of cause the spikes it has.

  
She walks through the gates and down the long slope corridor and into Hell, she has to say that the corridor is too long for her liking but then again Hell is in deep inside the mountain, so it makes sense for it to be this way.   
On her way down, she walks past a few more gates, each has its own style and pattern. She always enjoys the architecture of the gates and how they are made with care and passion, just like the city itself.

Speaking of cities, she got to the end of the corridor and is meet with the sight of the city below her. Even from here she can see the houses and streets are caved from rocks with iron footpaths and iron planks on houses, with no doubt nice pattern and shapes on them. There are tall bright street lambs spread throughout the city, making light in the dark cave, even though there is a big pool of lava in the west of the City. She sometimes wounder if demons can swim in it or not.

  
She takes in the view for a moment before walking down the stairs and into the streets. Luckily, she can see Satan’s Palace even from down on the streets, so she won’t get lost so easily but it is somewhat of a long walk.

  
As she walks down the streets and walks past some of the locals, she looks at the houses around her, again admiring them, she can’t help but like the style they have going here, it's so different, so uniq-

  
“ROAW!”

  
Alice jumps and quickly looks behind her to meet a smiling demon, but this is not just any demon it’s Lucifer, Satan’s son, and a friend. So, she relaxes and speaks.

  
“Can you please DON’T ever do that again! And don’t say its how demons greet each other.”

  
“ahh, I see you figure it out then, I was wondering when you are going to find out... I’d ask how you found out but, I don’t think I need too.” The Demon replied smiling.

  
“well if your plain is to embarrass me in front of Bendy… you did a good job at that alright.” She looked away.

  
He laughed. “well I hope Bendy got a good laugh from that.”

  
“…. he did” she can’t help but blush from shame.

  
She shakes her head and looks back at him. “I guess the meeting is over then?”

  
“yea its been over for a while ago.” He answered.

  
“oh! They end it early?” when she asked, he nods.

  
“well, there aren't much going on at the moment. So, yea”

  
“… I still don’t like the idea of Bendy being in these meetings. I mean he’s just a kid!” she complained.

  
“correction, he acts like a kid, but he’s actually the second oldest being in the world and the oldest thing is the Ink Machine.” He said.

  
Alice looks down, then back at him. “…. I know but I can’t help but think this way… he must be so alone back then. I bet he was so happy when Boris and I came to existence…” she can’t help but feel sad at that thought of how alone he must have been when the world starts coming to existence.

  
“oh well, the past was the past and we’re all here now. All thanks to the Ink Machine” he pat’s her back for a bit.

  
She smiles “heh, yea..”

  
“Also, we're here!” he stops with Alice.

  
“oh,” she says as she looks up at the closed gates of the palace.  
  
  


She has to say that the Palace in front of her is quite menacing, especially when you're up close to it. With the fact that it has more spikes then anything that, well has spikes on it, it has nice shapes and patterns on them. But she swears that those shapes are made to look like skulls. And there are the gates themselves, which isn’t as tall as Hell’s Gates, but the thought that they are made for Satan, sure tells you some things.

Lucifer opens the gates and closes them once they walk through them. Alice looks around the place, yep it’s even more threatening on the inside, especially with that chandelier hanging around. Alice can’t help but glare at it as they walk through the palace, she wonders what he thinks about living here with his dad. She might ask him about that later.

Alice notice that the palace is strangely quiet, normally you’ll be able to hear the Demon King walk around his home. “hay, do you know where your dad is?” she asked Lucifer but he just shrugs. Then Alice just realise that Bendy has been alone in the palace for who knows long.

She sprints off down the hallways to the meeting room, she can hear Lucifer call for her, but she didn’t stop. After all Bendy might have gotten hurt from the spikes around the place or worse! She got onto the meeting room to only find Bendy.

Bendy is.

Bendy is sleeping on one of the tables. she facepalms herself, of course, she’d overreact over nothing, it’s not like Bendy will ever get hurt or in trouble. She really needs to stop worrying so much, it’s not exaltedly healthy after all.

She sighs as she walks around the tables and one of the big chairs in the room. She stands next to Bendy who is sleeping peacefully, she can’t help but think how cute the sleeping demon is.

She puts her hand on Bendy’s shoulder and softly shakes him. “hay Bendy, wake up.” She said as she can feel Bendy moving and waking up. He sleepily looks around him, then he notices Alice beside him. He jumps up and hugs her with a big smile on his face.

“yes, its good to see you again… even though we saw each other this morning.” She giggled.

“well, he is a very affectionate person after all,” Lucifer said, lending against the door frame.

“well that’s Bendy in a nutshell,” Alice replied as she holds Bendy in her arms.

“well may I escort you back my lady and sir.” He smirks while he bowed down.

“yes, we’d appreciate that.” She smiled as she walked over to him with Bendy still in her arms, but she ended up putting him down.

So far, the trip out of Hell is pretty much uneventful, which was nice. They even take a small detour on the way, since it’s not every often she comes to Hell, so why not enjoy her time there. They visit one of the Arena’s they have. And she has to say, it was very intense with the warriors fighting and all the cheering/yelling (which she can’t tell the difference between the two). So, they didn’t stay for long.

They check out a few shops and found an ice-cream shop on the way… which sells hot ice-cream and let’s just say Alice was the only one who was having the most trouble eating it since she’s not using to having her MOUTH ON FIRE! And she bet that Bendy pretend to eat his. There is no way he can handle that much spice. She thinks that ice-cream has spice in it, she hopes it has spice in it.

When they made it back to Hell’s Gates, Lucifer says bye to them since his father won’t allow him to leave Hell, so they wave bye to him and walk through the gates and out of Hell. Finally, Alice is now able to take off her cloak and she folds it up and has it lay on her arms.

She turns to Bendy “okay, Bendy I hear some of the townsfolk near the Ink Machine, said something about hearing weird sounds coming from it. So how about you go check it out, while I’ll put this away and get my halo.”

He nods yes.

“Good, I’ll meet you over there.” Her wings came out and she flies off, leaving Bendy behind to himself.

Bendy stretches his body for a bit before looking around. It’s been a while since he visited the Ink Machine and hopefully, he still remembers where it is. He runs off to a direction to where he thinks it is, from what he remembers it is every far away from the two cites and how there’s a small town near it, but not close to it.

And lucky for him he’s known as the Speed Demon for a reason, so this trip won’t take long, but he still like to be there before Alice and thanks to her flying it won’t take her long, so he jumps on all fours and sprints off running as fast as he can.

And before he knew it, he ran into a tree. Being fast is good for covering ground but it can be hard to stop sometimes. He laid there with his face against the tree, yea his body is going to be hurting from that for a while. Now let’s hope Alice doesn’t find out as he sure doesn’t want another lecture from her... again.

He slowly gets up and looks around him, he sees a weird colorful forest in front of him, yep he found it. He walks through the forest, looking like all the weird plants around him and funny enough these plants can only be found in the forest surrounding the Ink Machine itself.

Bendy sometimes wonders if this forest is meant to somehow protect the machine with the fact that it's somewhat thick and tricky to get through which is a good thing he’s small. Once he gets to the clearing, he is met with the sight of the Ink Machine.

The machine looms over him like a castle, pipes connecting to one part of the machine to another and going deep into the ground like roots. With chimney pipes pumping faint white steam into the air, Gears turning, joints moving and pipes pumping all-in pattern, like a beating heart. But the thing is the Ink Machine is a heart, A heart that powering this world and keeps it alive.

He still remembers the day he was made and how the world was empty, soulless, dark. And then Boris pops in, he wasn’t as energetic as Bendy, but he was fun to have around. Before they knew it Alice into the picture and surprisingly, she was very caring and mother like to Bendy, even though she’s the younger sister, but he thinks they needed someone like her around.

He shakes his head, right he needs to figure out what’s wrong here. Not the time to go down memory lane anyways. He walks through the bridge that connects to the doors into the machine and under him is a moat, He doesn’t understand why it's there since there’s nothing in it. But hay you can at least see the pipes going into the ground.

He places his non-existent ear on the doors to hear what’s inside… nothing other than the normal pumping sounds. He looks around as he’s aware that things sometimes get stuck on the gears or joints. But so far, he can’t see anything out of place.

He walks back on the bridge and looks down at the pipes and that’s where he sees it. He hops on land and sides down into the moat, which is surprisingly really really deep. He jogs over to a pipe and stops when he steps on… black ink?

He looks down at the puddle then at the pipe, no doubt it’s been leaking but he can’t see why though. He walks closer to it and place his hand on it and pulls back to look at his hand. Whatever this black ink is, it's kinda sticky and thick. He wipes his hands on the pipe trying to find a crack or something and it doesn’t help that this pipe is black.

Bendy jumps back once he hears something tap the pipe? He looks around him, no Alice isn’t here yet. His head stamps back to the pipe, he heard it again. He gets close to the pipe again and hears closely. Is there something in the pipe? Like a rock? Dust? A person?

He thinks he can hear someone… grasping?

Bendy gets nocks back and he hits the ground on his back, landing on the puddle. He slowly sits up looking at the pipe and see’s a dent in it. He hears the pipe banging from the inside as the dent gets bigger and bigger.

He quickly claws back once the pipe snaps open and flooding black ink everywhere. But he can’t seem to see what opened it. He tries to stand up but slips on his back as his limbs seem to lose their strength. He looked up as he hears something.

It’s an ink-like figure walking to him.


End file.
